


My Little Brother

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Fireworks, Fluff, Gentle Odin, Loki lives!, OdinSleep, Sweet Thor, after spanking cuddles, bare bottoms, blue dye, gentle Heimdall, non parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Thor takes over for Odin when he falls into the Odinsleep. He tries to hold his temper with his baby brother but Loki must be Loki. Three teen boys and one prank later, Thor must paddle Loki's little rump! Precious Little Loki, Loving Thor, Gentle Heimdall and one little bottom spanked twice!   This one is dedicated to Helafine. Thanks for the idea!





	My Little Brother

The Odinsleep came upon the All Father quickly and with no warning. Per protocol, Thor was in charge of not only Asgard but the Nine Realms as well. Loki always dreaded this because Thor had the tendency to lord it over everyone, especially his little brother. With this in mind, Loki headed toward the Observatory for a brief respite on some other planet. He wanted no part of Thor’s strict control. Thor, knowing his little brother would attempt to leave had instructed Heimdall to refuse him passage.   
“Put me on Midgard mighty sentry.” The young prince ordered. “I will visit the Wilson’s.”   
“I regret that your brother has forbidden me to give you passage.” Heimdall said, feeling compassion for the teen. Loki knew it wasn’t Heimdall’s fault and he also knew the man would not risk punishment to allow him to leave.   
“Very well, thank you anyway.” Loki turned and walked away dejectedly. He made it to the Banquet Hall, hoping to have his noon meal in peace when Thor hove into view.   
“What mischief are you up to now?” Thor asked, looking askance at the young prince.   
“Soup. My evil plan is to eat some soup. How dare I.” Loki snarked. Loki’s insolence grated on Thor’s strident need for control.   
He reached out and grabbed Loki by the front of his tunic.   
“You will address me properly.” Loki sighed and answered.   
“Yes sir.” He said sullenly.   
“Any more attitude from you and I will spank your little bottom shiny.” Thor cautioned.   
“Yes sir. I’m sorry.” Loki answered meekly. He could tell his brother’s palm itched for contact with his bottom. Thor released him, smiling shark like. Loki went in and had his lunch, eating quietly, head down. After he finished his lunch he walked to the Great Library and opened a book, perching on a retaining wall just outside. The weather was beautiful and he enjoyed nature. Frigga found him and walked up, stroking his hair lovingly.   
“Hello mama.” Loki said, smiling up at her.   
“Hello my darling. You seem sad. What’s wrong?” His mother had always shared a special bond with him.   
“Mama, I want to go and visit Dave and Sammy and Thor will not let me.” He looked at her with an expression so sweet and full of sad innocence she kissed his face.   
“He is King when your father sleeps. I cannot countermand his order.” She said, stroking his hair.   
“He only keeps me here to punish me. Mama he seems to love spanking my bottom.” Loki’s face was utterly serious and Frigga struggled not to chuckle at the cute statement.   
“I’m sure that’s not true, Loki. Thor loves you. Ruling is hard, even for your father. I’m sure it’s doubly so for someone as young as Thor. Why not try to get along with him?”   
“Yes mama. I will try.” Loki whispered.   
For the next two days Loki stayed under Thor’s radar, executing his princely duties efficiently and respectfully. He addressed his elder brother as ‘sir’ and obeyed his every command. It seemed to Loki that every hour that passed Thor grew more strident and angry with him despite his good behaviour. Finally he confronted him.   
“Brother, may I have a word with you?” Loki asked meekly.   
“Have you completed the tasks I set for you?” Thor asked, seeming testy.   
“Yes sir.”   
“What is it then?”   
“Are…are you angry with me?” Loki asked as timidly and respectfully as he could. Thor speared him with a look of impatience.   
“No. Should I be?” He asked.   
“No sir! I just…”   
“Just what?” Thor asked, sounding a bit less angry.   
“It just seems that I have made you angry somehow.” Loki looked down at his feet, his brows arched and a sad look on his face. It melted Thor’s heart.   
“Come here little brother.” He said, grabbing Loki and drawing him in for a gentle hug. “I’m sorry for being so grumpy with you. I have been under a lot of pressure, that’s all.” Loki relaxed in his brother’s arms.   
“Okay.” He said meekly. Thor pulled him out to arm’s length and smiled down at him.   
“I love you Loki.”   
“I love you too Thor.” He reached down and gave Loki a gentle pat on the rump.   
“Go and stay out of trouble, Little One.” He said, smiling as Loki walked away from him. 

* * * *

On the fourth day, Loki began to chafe under his restriction to Asgard. He approached Thor again.   
“Brother? May I have a word?” Thor sat upon the throne, his brows knit as he struggled to keep up with his duties.   
“Yes Loki, what is it?”   
“I was wondering if I might have permission to go to Midgard to visit Dave and Sammy?” Loki stood at the base of the dais, looking up at his brother plaintively. Thor looked down and considered the fact that Loki had been very well behaved for the past four days.   
“Very well, but behave yourself. I do not want to hear that Dave has had you over his knee again.” Thor cautioned. Loki literally bobbed up and down with delight.   
“Thank you brother!” Loki sprinted up the steps and hugged his brother, smiling. It melted Thor’s heart and he smiled, returning the embrace. Loki hurried to the Observatory and Heimdall sent him down happily. 

* * * *

Dave and Sammy were over the moon with delight that Loki paid them a visit. Since it was harvest time, Loki helped Dave bring in the soybeans and corn. Loki was very well behaved and made it through the entire one week stay without so much as a scolding from Dave. He landed in the Observatory and went straight to his room to change Thor came in as he changed, smiling.   
“I heard what a good boy you were on Midgard, Loki.” He held his arms out and Loki flew into them, hugging him affectionately. “I am very proud of you, sweetling.” He said, rubbing Loki’s back.   
“Thank you for letting me go.” Loki piped sweetly. It earned him a gentle pat on the bottom.   
“You’re welcome little brother.”   
“Is there anything I can do?” Loki offered.  
“Not just now. Relax and enjoy yourself for a while brother.”   
“Yes sir, thank you.” Loki replied sweetly. Thor left, his heart swelling with love for his sweet baby brother. 

* * * *

Loki’s friends, Eric and Inger were in the Banquet hall, having their noon meal. Loki joined them, crunching a red, juicy apple. The two teens had been friends with Loki for some years and always seemed to be up to mischief.   
“What say you to a little pranking Loki?” Loki groaned, palming his face.  
“And what happens every time? Do you welcome a hiding?”   
“This prank is worth a hiding.” Inger said, grinning devilishly. This intrigued Loki.   
“Okay. I’ll bite. What do you have in mind?” The two boys filled Loki in on the prank and he thought for a moment before agreeing.   
It took all afternoon to set the prank up. Loki was nervous the entire time. There was nothing dangerous about it and if deployed correctly, it would be hilarious. Since the butt of the prank was Heimdall and not Thor, Loki was pretty confident they would get away with it. Every time he thought this however, things went tits up for him.   
Right on schedule, Heimdall came back from his meal break and mounted the lock. Suddenly, a pyrotechnics show commenced underneath him, making him dance about on the lock like a marionette! It culminated with a fountain of blue dye which covered the huge man from head to toe. The second it ended, Heimdall threw his head back and roared for Loki’s hide!   
The boys, incapacitated with laughter were snatched up by none other than Thor. Heimdall rounded on them, his orange eyes wide with anger. The sight of him cracked Thor up. He laughed despite himself but sobered quickly. He assured Heimdall this prank would be punished and the big sentry stalked off to the ante room to wash up.   
In the throne room, Thor summoned Eric and Inger’s fathers. They were informed about their naughty son’s prank and immediate, bare bottomed discipline was dispensed. They were then marched up to Heimdall who added to the bottom warming, spanking both bare little bottoms at once. Both sniffling boys were marched home, rubbing their sore bottoms and grounded for a month.   
Thor saved Loki for last. The terrified and very sorry teen stood before his brother, awaiting his punishment. He stood looking absolutely adorable, his sad little face drawn down, his eyes wide and those expressive brows climbing high. He looked about five years old Thor thought. He walked down the steps and drew Loki in for a warm hug, letting him know this spanking was not in anger.   
“I’m sorry Thor.” Loki squeaked timidly.   
“I know baby brother. But I still have to spank your little rump. Both of your friends went home with sore little bottoms.”   
“I know.” Loki squeaked in his adorable, high pitched pre spanking voice.   
“Let’s do this in your room sweetling.” Thor said, walking his little brother along. Once there, Thor sat down and drew his beloved little brother over his lap and positioned his little behind for optimum spanking position. Loki obediently allowed himself to be shifted, only squeaking when his leggings were drawn down and the cool room air kissed his pert, pale little cheeks. Thor smiled down at the cuteness, giving his round little bottom a gentle, loving rub. He reached into his armour and pulled out a small paddle and lay one big hand across Loki’s little back and began to paddle his bottom. The swats were crisp and fast, but not too severe. The paddle pinked Loki’s little bottom up quickly. He yelped after each swat, especially when Thor applied some sharp spanks to his tender little sit spots. Loki began to sniffle and then to cry softly. Thor didn’t have the heart to continue with the paddle so he lay it down and finished the spanking with his hand.   
Loki’s little behind was a light pink when it was over and was stinging. Loki squirmed and fussed, sniffling over his brother’s lap. Thor rubbed the warm, velvet soft little tail lovingly. “Shhhhh. There, there Little One. All over.” Loki relaxed as his brother soothed his spanked little bottom. After a minute or two he yawned.   
“Brother? Don’t go to sleep yet. You still have an appointment with Heimdall.” Loki’s eyes flew open at this!   
“But my bottom is sore!” Loki moaned pitifully.  
“I know sweetling but your friends had the same thing. Besides, you deserve another bottom warming. Let’s go.” Thor pulled Loki up and righted his britches. He walked the teen to the Observatory and the waiting Heimdall. When they arrived, there was still a trace of blue dye on the big man’s armour and skin, making Thor have to suppress laughter.   
“Hello my naughty little prince.” Heimdall said, looking down at Loki, not unkindly.   
“I’m sorry Heimdall.” The boy replied, his voice little.   
“I know. Did your brother warm your little bottom?”   
“Yes sir.”  
“Alright. Let us go to the ante room.” Thor handed Loki off to Heimdall knowing he would be gentle with him. Once in the room, Heimdall sat in his armless chair and drew Loki over his lap, tugging his britches down carefully. The boy’s little bottom was a light pink and warm to the touch. Heimdall smiled at the cuteness of it and gave it a quick, comforting rub. “Now, hold still sweet boy.” Heimdall purred. He spanked Loki gently, imparting a not too severe sting on the little bottom under his palm. Loki groaned and squeaked when he applied ten firm spanks to his little sit spots. It was a gentle spanking and Loki could feel the love from the big sentry’s hand to his bare little bottom. The last ten spanks were brisk and stingy. Loki yelped and made adorable, fussy puppy sounds as they were applied.   
“There. Have you learned your lesson Little One?” Heimdall purred. 

“Yes sir.” Loki replied meekly. His little bottom smarted but he felt safe and loved. The big man rubbed the pink little cheeks gently, soothing the sting as Loki lay still and obedient, his small bottom caressed and patted by Heimdall’s loving hand. He picked the teen up under his arms and cuddled him for half an hour, listening for Loki’s breathing to become shallow and regular, signaling he had fallen asleep. He carried him to his bed and lay him down, kissing him on his little face as he slept. 

* * * *

Odin awoke days later. He asked Thor for an accounting of things since he had rested. Thor was completely honest, including Loki’s little jape. “I wonder that it was the only mischief he committed. Consider yourself lucky.” Thor chuckled. “Did you spank him?”   
“Oh yes. So did Heimdall.” Thor replied. Odin nodded his approval. One hour later he found his youngest son sitting on a border wall in the garden, book in hand. He smiled and patted his leg affectionately.   
“Hello my son.” Loki, who hadn’t seen his father awake until now, jumped into his arms, hugging him, a huge smile on his face. Odin held him, his big hand under Loki’s little rump. “Have you been a good boy?” Loki’s countenance fell a bit.   
“No sir. Thor and Heimdall had to spank me. Eric and Inger and I played a naughty prank on Heimdall. I got two spankings!” Odin smiled at the adorable pout on Loki’s sweet face. He patted the round little bottom gently.   
“Poor little fellow. Was that all?”   
“Yes papa, I swear.” Loki’s sweet, innocent expression charmed his father. It earned him a warm hug and a gentle pat to his little bottom.   
“Good.” He kissed Loki’s cute face and sat him on his feet, smiling down at him. Loki looked up at his father adoringly. Suddenly he turned and walked toward the palace. “Where are you off too in such a hurry?”   
“Lunch!” Loki called behind him. A slightly naughty smile spreading over his face. He was even now wondering where his mates were…


End file.
